vegas_and_kondons_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Rulebook
The Survivor Rulebook is a list of basic rules for Vegas and Kondons' Survivor. ''It is expected that every Survivor follows these rules. Challenges * Live Challenges are the primary type of challenge used each season. Each day prior to the challenge the castaways will be notified of what time the next challenge will occur at. All challenges are for some sort of immunity, except for the ''Survivor Auction. ** Current live challenge timeframe: 7pm - 10pm EST ** For live challenges generally it is required for players to "check in" prior to the challenge. * Non-Live Challenges, though less common, do occur occasionally and will be posted following a vote read. These usually take overnight. * Semi-Live Challenges, also less common, are challenges that take a few hours but end within the same night they start. Tribal Council and Voting * The losing tribe during the tribal phase or all castaways during the individual phase are required to send votes to eliminate a castaway each day without failure, unless otherwise stated. * Votes for Tribal Council must be submitted by a certain time on the day following an live challenge or non-live results. That time is unlikely to fluctuate much throughout the season, but may be extended/reduced per castaway wishes. This should only happen if completely necessary, and a notification of vote time change will be given out to all castaways. If all votes are received early, then the votes may be read before the deadline. ** Current voting deadline: 6pm or 7pm EST. * Any castaway who fails to vote receives a self-vote, unless they have immunity. In that case they just don't vote. * Castaways can change their vote as much as they want. Tiebreaker Policy * In case of a tie during a Tribal Council, the castaways will be forced to re-vote. All castaways, apart from the two whom are tied, must re-send their choice to eliminate before a new deadline. ** The new deadline is changeable. Votes may just be due late that day, or it could be set to the usual time the following day. This will heavily depend on the number of castaways required to re-vote. * If a vote remains tied after a re-vote then the Tribal Council becomes deadlocked, and must be resolved by a luck-based "rock drawing". In this instance the two tied castaways become immune and all other non-immune players must each select a numbered rock for drawing. A randomisation system will then select * If a vote is tied at the final four then the revote is skipped and we go straight to a fire-making challenge between the two tied contestants. This also occurs if only four members are left on the tribe. Hidden Immunity Idols * Clues to the hidden immunity idol are given to the winner tribe(s) of a challenge or the individual winner and two players of their choice, unless an idol twist affects this. * To play the idol the owner needs to mail the host BEFORE the votes are due. They are allowed to play it LIVE if they are present at the vote read. Castaways can give idols to players on their own tribe or play it for them, however to give an idol to a member on another tribe they must publicly pass it at a challenge. Only the player they intend to have it can pick it up. * Idols are good up through the final five (can be used at final five). Final Tribal Council * Each season either has a Final Two or a Final Three that will face The Jury to decide who the Sole Survivor will be. Confessionals * Confessionals are a requirement in ''Vegas and Kondons' Survivor. ''They help the hosts and the viewer's get insight into the game and generally the people who send more confessionals will be asked back sooner. Viewer's Lounge * The Viewer's Lounge, VL for short, gets to view all confessionals and see what is going down. They can sometimes even impact the game. The VL is for past players of the series. medical evacuation * Generally the med-evac rules are enforced however some exceptions will be made depending on the scenario. * Two self-votes in a row or three self-votes total will usually result in medically evacuation. Also, if someone is offline for three days. * Usually the only exceptions are made in the final days of the game and this is if the player has made a special arrangement. * If someone is med-evacced they do not serve on The Jury quit * A quit is an unusual form of exit from ''Vegas and Kondons' Survivor. ''It happens if someone voluntarily leaves the game because they no longer want to continue. * As with medical evacuations the quitter will not serve on The Jury Rule changes * Obviously rule changes are made as seen necessary. However, usually the rules are changed after a season is complete and before another begins to be fair. These are just the basic rules of the series and many more rules exist. Category:Trivia